The Line
by Hardyzz
Summary: There's a thin line between want and need, pleasure and pain...love and hate. Lines are there to be crossed. (Rated M for later chapters and language) Tamsin/Bo
1. Chapter 1

**First Fic (: Wrote it to burn the last episode out my skull. Goes back quite a bit to late in season 3 (not really following the plot too closely). Let me know what you guys think. I have places to go with this one. _Places_... **

Tamsin tapped her fingers against the desk as she studied the computer screen in front of her, her eyes glazing over from time to time as her tired mind struggled to stay alert.

"Fuck..." The blonde sighed, slowly leaning back in her chair as her eyes finally succumbed to fatigue. Dyson peered over from his desk at the Valkyrie, letting a small smile grace his lips as she lazily stretched her arms above her head.

After discovering the mass grave of fae in the middle of the countryside two weeks ago it had been nothing but sleepless nights and coffee-fuelled days for the detectives. Tamsin slowly slumped forward back towards her desk, a grimace contorting her face as her tired green eyes opened to the same picturesque landscape she had been graced with for the past few weeks: A computer, a desk, and too many case files to count.

"More coffee?" Dyson smiled, tapping the blonde's empty mug as he leaned against the wall beside her.

"I am so done for tonight." Tamsin moved her gaze to the window, the imminent sunrise was just beginning to bathe the taller buildings in a peach glow.

Dyson let out a deep chuckle as he made his way over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a fresh mug. "I don't blame you." He sighed, taking a quick sip of the stale liquid, "We've been working our asses off on this case."

Dyson walked back towards his desk after receiving no semblance of a response from the blonde, quietly slipping back into his chair. "But I must say, for a creature of the night, your post-twilight stamina is pretty abysmal." He grinned, taking another sip.

Tamsin let a small grin grace her lips as she side-eyed her amused partner.

"I think you're getting Valkyrie and Vampire confused wolf boy." Tamsin shot the other detective her best fake smile as she grabbed her purse off the desk and lazily swung it over her shoulder. "Besides, I'm hitting the bar, not my bed."

"You in?" The Valkyrie cocked an eyebrow at Dyson as she made her way towards the door.

"I think I have at least a few hours' work left in me before I'll require whisky." He smiled, "have fun though."

"Figured." Tamsin called over her shoulder as she left the room.

The cool dawn air brought the blonde momentary relief as she stepped outside the station. She had been half joking about heading to the bar, but the thought of her empty bed in her even emptier apartment made the idea of booze and human interaction all the more appealing. A few months ago this would not have been the case. The Valkyrie would've cherished the solitude of a quiet place to herself; an instant of relative peace in her otherwise violent existence. Her kind were solitary creatures after all; doing the bidding of their master, not forming attachments or bonds of any kind, be it with human or fae…

Tamsin shook her head as she re-focused her eyes to the morning light. She hated this feeling that had been building inside her over the past few months. She felt weak. Her first instinct after a long few days wasn't to sleep, or eat, or do any of the things her body gravely needed. It was to drink and forget and let her walls down, even for an instant, with the people she'd grown somewhat accustomed to. She wouldn't say close, as the Valkyrie had never been close with anyone, but she could stand these people, and that was closer than the blonde had felt to anything in a long time.

Tamsin cracked her neck as she attempted to start her truck, making a few lazy attempts before the broken beast finally came to life. "Asshole," She muttered, pushing down on the accelerator and making her way to the bar.

As Tamsin entered the Dal the air was warm and surprisingly musty. She glanced up at the large antique clock on the wall: six-thirty. The blonde made her way towards the bar, stopping for a second as she noticed the outline of a figure curled up on the corner couch. The Valkyrie cocked her head as her eyes examined the peaceful figure, her long brunette hair pulled up into a messy bun, toned leg hanging limply over the edge of the couch from underneath a fur throw.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Tamsin jumped slightly as she was brought out of her minor daze, turning to see Trick, who was looking at the blonde with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Working late on the case?" He frowned slightly.

Tamsin nodded at the older man, not quite wanting to break the serene energy of the room with her own voice. She slowly slid onto one of the barstools and crossed her arms on the hard mahogany bar, leaning her chin against her forearms.

"You want to talk about it?" Trick raised an eyebrow, studying the weary Valkyrie as he began cleaning glasses.

"Not really." She sighed, pouting slightly as she once again glanced up at the clock.

There was a moment's silence as Tamsin remained focused on the clock hands, her eyes faintly glazing over as the exhaustion was beginning to sink in. "Do you ever close? Or is this a twenty four-hour kind of bar..?"

Trick chuckled as he placed one of the glasses on the counter in front of the blonde. He'd never known her to be one for small talk.

"Because I thought that was more of a dark thing." Tamsin continued, her eyes moving back down to stare languidly at the older man.

"Last call usually falls in the wee hours, but there was an….incident last night." Trick cleared his throat and quickly glanced over at the figure on the couch behind the blonde. The brief movement did not escape the Valkyrie.

Tamsin let a slight smile grace her lips as a few possible scenarios ran through her mind.

"I sometimes forget that my granddaughter is a powerful succubus." He smiled, grabbing an unlabelled bottle of clear liquid from behind the bar. "Much like my late wife, gods rest her soul. The kindness and beauty in their brown eyes often conceals too well the power and destruction that resides within the blue."

Tamsin slowly raised her head, "What did she do this time?" She rolled her eyes as a sarcastic smile graced her delicate features. "I don't really have room for any more drained fae bodies turning up on my doorstep."

"She got into yet another fight with Lauren about her…feeding habits." Trick shook his head as he raised the bottle in his hand, offering its potent contents to the Valkyrie.

"Actually I'll have a bloody Mary…It kinda doubles as a healthy breakfast." The blonde smirked as she leaned her head against her palm.

"As you wish." Trick smiled as he made his way back up the bar to grab the required ingredients.

There was another long silence as the blood king began to slice vegetables, periodically glancing over at the pensive Valkyrie.

"The doctor can't sustain her and she knows it." Tamsin broke the comfortable quiet, a seriousness lacing her voice. "She needs to feed on fae, and fae alone. This holding back crap isn't helping anyone."

The older man looked thoughtful as he expertly fashioned the blonde's cocktail.

"I'll never get this human-Fae bonding garbage that everyone seems to be into nowadays." The Valkyrie sighed, leisurely stretching her arms above her head. "I miss the good old days when Fae were Fae and food was food."

Trick let a small smile pull at his lips as he set the spicy cocktail down in front of the blonde. He often missed talking to fae as old as the Valkyrie. "Maybe the good old days were not quite as 'good' as you remember Tamsin."

"Whatever old man." The Valkyrie smirked, "I call them like I see them, and the doctor is selfish. Humans are a selfish species and I'd be long dead before being caught _mating_ with one."

Trick frowned at the blonde as he wiped his hands clean.

"Why do you care who Bo mates with? What business is it of yours if she is strong or weak…Happy or unhappy with her human?" The older man placed both his hands on the bar either side of the Valkyrie.

Tamsin smirked as she took a generous sip of her bloody Mary. "Delicious."

She placed the glass back down on the bar and looked across at the blood king, cocking her head slightly.

"I've had to save Bo twice now." She paused, running her finger down the side of the cool glass. "She's been weak, wanting…needing help at every turn." Tamsin let out a sarcastic laugh as she gazed back up at the older man. "If she wasn't somehow always involved in my police business I wouldn't give a rat's ass about everyone's favourite Succulette, but as her grandfather? Maybe you should start giving a shit."

Tamsin once again brought the glass to her lips, taking another generous swig of the fiery cocktail.

Trick leaned forwards as his eyes bore into the Valkyrie.

"How dare you question my love for Bo." He snarled, attempting to threaten the blonde as he leaned ever closer. "I care more for that girl than you will ever care about anything or anyone."

Tamsin sighed as she closed her eyes, nonchalantly wiping a drop of the blood king's saliva from her well defined cheekbone.

"Just one Valkyrie's opinion," she smiled sweetly. The blonde got to her feet as she drained the rest of the glass, slamming it back down against the bar.

"I'm a little short…" Tamsin frowned, shrugging slightly. "Add it to my tab." She winked, grabbing the celery stick from the empty glass and taking a bite.

"I guess that means you'll be back?" Trick scoffed. He had seemingly calmed down, but his distaste for the Valkyrie was thinly veiled.

"What's going on? What time is it?"

Both Tamsin and Trick jumped slightly at the interruption. The blonde turned her head to find a dishevelled Succubus leaning against a wooden post by the now vacant couch. The brunette yawned as she languidly stretched out her arms, revealing a strip of pale smooth skin between her tank top and leather pants.

Tamsin coughed as she averted her attention back up to the ancient clock, not really focused on reading the position of the hands. She felt…intrusive somehow? The Valkyrie had lived by a strict code her entire life, and as a warrior she believed in preparedness; readiness for battle at all times. Only a warrior's lover should see them in a state of rest, and that included the act of waking from sleep. Bo hadn't been acting much like a warrior lately, but the blonde's code of honour still applied.

"It's almost seven Bo, get some more rest." Trick's voice brought the blonde back down to earth. He sounded softer again.

"God, my mouth feels like an old rug." Bo frowned, sticking her tongue out over and over again to try and get rid of the feeling. "What happened last night?"

Trick frowned as he poured his granddaughter a glass of water, sprinkling a bright orange powder into the mixture.

"And why is Tamsin here?" Bo suddenly noticed the Valkyrie, cocking her head with confusion as she studied the blonde.

"Don't worry Succubus," Tamsin smirked, taking one last glance at the tousled brunette. "I was just leaving."

Bo opened her mouth as if to say something but came up empty. She frowned slightly as Tamsin pushed open the door, a gust of cold morning air sending a chill up the Succubus' spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys - it's quite an experience getting feedback for your first fic.**

**Anyway, here's the next one! Will hopefully be able to update regularly, glad y'all are enjoying it.**

**Chapter 2**

The detectives gazed around the open field as they surveyed the grim sight before them.

"We've got a fresh one…well only a couple of hours since T.O.D at most." An older officer was gesturing at the shallow grave in front of the detectives as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"And there were officers stationed here throughout the night?" Dyson frowned, crouching down to examine the body more closely.

"Of course," the officer shook his head. "I don't know how this fucker keeps getting past us."

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she took a step towards the lifeless body, gently tapping the corpse's limp arm with her boot.

Dyson looked up at his partner questioningly.

"Just checking," she shrugged, crouching down to join the wolf.

"Stellar police work detective." He smiled, shaking his head as his gaze returned to the corpse.

Tamsin waited until the other officer was out of earshot before turning back to her partner.

"He's a shifter." She frowned. "One of yours?"

"I don't recognize him, or his scent." Dyson shook his head, turning to face the blonde as he snapped on a pair of gloves.

"So he's just fucking with us now." The Valkyrie smiled slightly, gazing around the mass graveyard as Dyson examined the body more closely. "Disposing more bodies daily…easily avoiding detection by these clueless humans."

"Look at this." The wolf lifted a small shiny scale from beneath the dead shifter's fingernail. As he turned it the sun's rays reflected off the surface like a kaleidoscope.

"Lizard fae?" Tamsin frowned, cocking her head slightly as she inspected the tiny scale.

"Never seen one outside of India. Have you?" Dyson looked over at his partner.

The blonde shook her head, slowly pushing herself back up into a standing position. Her green eyes glazed over slightly as she stared out across the field. With the sun setting through the trees the landscape really was quite beautiful, despite being a mass grave. Tamsin was used to finding beauty in death. The Valkyrie let a small smile grace her lips as her mind drifted to thoughts of home; the breathtaking fjords and snow peaked mountains, undisturbed by humanity's influence.

"Ready partner?"

Tamsin was brought back to Earth by the wolf, who was eyeing her inquisitively.

"Yeh let's split. Leave the grunt work to the…well, grunts." She smirked, snapping her gloves off and dropping them on the dirt.

Dyson let out a low chuckle as they made their way back towards the blonde's truck.

"So, where to?" The wolf looked over wearily at his partner as he leaned back against the headrest. Dyson clearly hadn't been getting much sleep either.

"How about we go drink our troubles away?" The Valkyrie smirked, starting the engine. "You're buying."

* * *

An arrogant grin graced Tamsin's lips as she arched her lithe body over the length of the pool table, expertly sinking the black ball into the middle pocket.

"I guess after the third loss you can't really call it bad luck any more huh…" Kenzi grimaced, gently poking Dyson in the chest with a perfectly manicured nail.

"Never mind wolf junk, luckily for you it's my round." The young human grinned. She kicked one of her feet up before spinning on her five inch heel, quickly making her way across the crowded room towards the bar.

"Her tab must be four figures by now." Dyson smiled, shaking his head at the energetic Russian, who was now bothering Trick at the bar.

The wolf's sunny demeanour suddenly faded as the door to the Dal opened.

Bo and Lauren walked into the bar. The doctor was being delicately led through the bustling crowd by the confident Succubus.

Tamsin glanced over to see what had caught her partner's attention. She rolled her eyes as she spotted the two women, who were now ordering drinks at the bar.

"You are _so_ pathetic." The blonde sighed, putting down the cue and grabbing two filled shot glasses off the nearest table.

"Drink this and grow a pair Fido." Tamsin smirked as she handed Dyson a shot.

The wolf shook his head as he accepted the offering. "Fuck you." He smiled, downing the amber liquid.

"Good boy." The blonde approved, before taking her own shot.

* * *

A few hours passed in a haze of drink, pool, and more drink. The Valkyrie leaned her head back against the velvet armchair she'd claimed as she watched Dyson attempt to flirt with the new cocktail waitress by offering her tips on how to correctly hold a pool cue.

After a few minutes Tamsin's gaze slowly drifted over to where Bo and Lauren were seated in the corner of the room.

"I guess they made up." her lips curled slightly, not really talking to anyone in particular. The doctor gave the blonde an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't trust her. But for some reason, one she had yet to figure out, she trusted the Succubus. Not that she'd ever reveal that information to anyone.

Tamsin sighed as the couple continued to indulge in some hardcore PDA; their usual routine after a few drinks at the Dal. The blonde turned her attention back to the pool table. Her mind was fuzzy and her body felt warm, but this wasn't the type of buzz she craved. Tamsin needed something harsher, the despairing, regretful kind of drunk.

The Valkyrie slowly got to her feet as she gripped the neck of the whisky beside her. The bottle hung loosely between the blonde's knuckles as she slowly sauntered across the now emptying bar, ignoring questioning looks as she made her way down into the basement.

Tamsin slumped down into one of the giant leather armchairs scattered around Trick's den. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, savouring the relative quiet of the basement compared to the commotion upstairs.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes again, lethargically scanning her surroundings. She let a small smile grace her lips as many of the Blood King's trinkets and treasures brought back fond memories. Memories of Millennia ago…when the power and influence she commanded on the battlefield was something to behold.

Tamsin snorted as she brought the bottle up to her lips, savouring the taste of the dark liquid as it burned its way down her throat.

"What a fucking joke." She sighed, wearily running her fingers through her blonde hair.

The Valkyrie was a shell of the fearless warrior she used to be. Coming to the end of yet another life cycle, another misspent century wasted in a haze of booze and self-loathing. Her younger self would be ashamed…humiliated.

Tamsin once again closed her eyes as the alcohol began to take the desired effect, momentarily clouding her mind of all judgements. The blonde almost didn't notice the quiet disturbance of her seclusion as another figure entered the room, somewhat clumsily.

"Oh, sorry..."

Tamsin's eyes shot open at the brunette's sudden presence.

"I didn't think anyone was down here."

Despite the blonde's glare, Bo slowly moved further into the room, lazily brushing her fingers across the dusty bookcase.

The Valkyrie remained silent as she studied the Succubus. Bo had clearly had a few drinks, as her movements were more relaxed than usual. Tamsin couldn't help but smile as the brunette idly probed the shelves and picked up an old book, letting out a small cough as a decade's worth of dust cascaded off the cover.

After a minute or so the blonde cocked her head, pondering the reason for Bo's interruption in the first place.

"So…" Tamsin sighed, placing the whisky on the table beside her. She wasn't allowed to complete her thought before the brunette interrupted.

"I haven't seen you since the dawning." Bo glanced over at the blonde, an emotion lacing her words Tamsin couldn't quite read.

"Well apart from the other morning…but that doesn't really count." The brunette continued, now idly focusing her attention on a nearby music box.

The blonde leaned back into the chair, lightly raking the arms with her nails as she continued to study the Succubus. The Valkyrie felt her stomach tighten ever so slightly as Bo's dark brown eyes once again focused their attention on her.

"You never asked me how it went." The brunette pretended to be hurt, but smiled as she tilted her head to the side, leaning back against the large bookcase.

"Well.." Tamsin gave her trademark smirk, casually reaching for the liquor. "Seeing as I'm not talking to a snarling sewer beast right now, I assume it went well."

Bo's lips curled into a playful smile as she observed the slightly inebriated Valkyrie, tilting her head as the blonde took another swig from the bottle.

The brunette couldn't help but have mixed feelings about the older fae. It was but a few weeks ago the blonde had been the bane of her existence; doing everything in her power to send the Succubus straight back to Hecuba in shackles. But ever since then…it was the Valkyrie who had been there for Bo, more than anyone. Helping save Kenzi from the Kitsune when no one else believed her, and in Brazenwood…

The memory suddenly sent goose bumps across the brunette's skin. Bo quickly coughed as she broke eye contact with the blonde, the comfortable silence becoming increasingly awkward due to her current train of thought.

"Bobo! You alive down there?"

Both women turned their gaze to the basement door as Kenzi's jarring voice travelled down into the room.

"Yeh, just coming." Bo replied swiftly. The brunette took a few seconds to breathe as her heart was thumping in her chest. Her body's responses and reactions had become intensified ever since the dawning; feelings of anger, elation, and desire were all heightened somehow. Bo could feel the Valkyrie's piercing eyes fixed on her as she turned back around, attempting to compose herself.

"You wanna join us for one more drink?" Bo brought her eyes back up to meet Tamsin's, her voice now steady and kind as she regained her composure.

The blonde raised an eyebrow as she shook the half empty whisky bottle in her hand.

Bo dipped her head and smiled as she glanced down at the floor, "Rain check then."

Tamsin swore she felt the air become colder as the brunette silently retreated back up the stairs, closing the heavy basement door behind her. The blonde lightly shook her head as she brought the bottle back up to her parted lips, once again closing her eyes as the potent liquid spread a dull heat throughout her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews, follows and faves (: Seems I'm not the only one who misses snarky badass, slightly alcoholic detective Tamsin from season 3. Next chapter will be longer and a damn good time so, something to look forward to, enjoy!**

The punching bag swung like a pendulum in front of Tamsin as she leaned back to catch her breath. Three hours of non-stop sparring and her muscles were only just beginning to feel the effects. She blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face before taking a couple more swings at the abused bag, loosening it from the connecting chain ever so slightly.

Tamsin had been training harder than usual lately. She had been feeling the after effects of battle more intensely, as was always the case when a Valkyrie neared the end of a lifecycle; therefore she had to work a hell of a lot harder to stay in fighting shape. The blonde's ears perked up as she laid a powerful right hook into the side of the bag. She was no longer alone. The alert Valkyrie took a step back and turned to face the entrance of the gym, an arrogant smile gracing her lips as her partner's grizzled features came into view.

"Business or pleasure?" Tamsin exhaled, looking across at the wolf as she continued to catch her breath.

"Bit of both." Dyson smiled, leaning against a nearby post as he not-so-subtly checked out the Valkyrie's toned physique.

A slight grin pulled at Tamsin's lips as she stood up straight. "Down boy." She smirked confidently, well aware of the effect her striking appearance had on people.

Dyson let out a low chuckle as he shook his head, attempting to get his mind off the gorgeous blonde and back on the task at hand.

"So.." Tamsin cocked her head, taking a sip of water, "what up partner?"

"Our scaly friend has been spotted around old town." Dyson replied, his face becoming serious. "A shifter friend of mine frequents the bars up there, said he noticed a smart looking guy with an unusually long tongue…scales on the back of his neck."

"That's dark territory." Tamsin frowned, wiping the sweat from her brow. "What bar was he in?"

"The Viper Room." The wolf grinned slightly, "members only joint."

The Valkyrie smiled knowingly as she sensed where this was going.

"Well, luckily for you I'm a regular." The blonde smirked, reaching down to organize her gym bag. "But I suspect you already knew that."

"I've done my research detective." Dyson smiled coyly.

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she glanced up at the wolf. "So I go scout the lizard out and if he's there, bring him in…" The blonde squinted, "all seems _way_ too easy for the amount of fae bodies this guy has dropped."

"We won't know unless we try." Dyson countered, turning his body to follow the Valkyrie's movements as she slid into the boxing ring to grab her towel. "It's the only solid lead we have."

A brief silence filled the air as Tamsin gathered up the rest of her stuff from inside the ring, her lithe body gliding effortlessly back through the ropes.

"So, what's the deal with this guy anyway?" The blonde questioned, rolling her shoulders slightly as the ache from her workout was beginning to set in. "I've only met one lizard in my time, and he was definitely not serial killer material."

"They feed on loneliness and fear." Dyson spoke softly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well it is a scary part of town." Tamsin smirked, "and Viper is pretty much Mecca for lonely pathetic people looking for a quick screw."

"Guess that explains why you're a regular then." Dyson grinned, earning a fake smile from the Valkyrie.

She grabbed her bag and walked over to the wolf, leaning in close to his ear. "If you think this body needs _any_ help finding someone to satisfy it, you must be denser than I thought." The blonde smiled sweetly, "and you really weren't that high up on the IQ scale to begin with."

Dyson let out a low chuckle as the heat from Tamsin's breath tickled his ear; instantly missing the sensation as she sauntered past him towards the gym exit.

"Tonight. Nine o'clock sharp." The wolf called over his shoulder at the Valkyrie.

Tamsin waved her hand lazily in the air to acknowledge her partner's request as she disappeared through the doors and out into the cool afternoon air.

* * *

Bo huffed impatiently as she tapped her fingers against the desk. She slowly leaned her chin down against her forearm as she gazed up at the doctor, who clearly wasn't catching any of the signs of boredom Bo was exhibiting.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" The brunette frowned, poking her bottom lip out slightly in a childish manner.

Lauren glanced up at her impatient girlfriend, chuckling slightly at the unintentionally adorable look on Bo's face. "Not much longer, I promise." She smiled, gently running her finger across the brunette's arm before averting her attention back down to the lengthy fae biology book in front of her.

Bo sighed as she turned her head to the side. She gazed out the window at the slowly dimming light and couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance at her studious girlfriend. Lauren had promised to take her on a date, a real celebration for getting through the dawning in one piece. But as always, something had come up.

"Not much longer..." Bo quietly repeated Lauren's words as she pushed herself up off the desk to sit straight opposite the doctor. "Do you wanna just do this another night?" Bo stared at her girlfriend questioningly, the slight frustration clearly evident in her voice.

Lauren closed her eyes for a second before looking back up at the wanting brunette. She felt bad for letting Bo down yet again, but some things, like this particular study, were plainly more important than a date. Surely her girlfriend should understand.

"I'm sorry babe…" the doctor shook her head, clutching the brunette's hands as she gazed pleadingly into her chocolate brown eyes. "It's just this case…I'm so close to finding the antidote for this particular dis-"

"Yeh yeh, it's fine." Bo interrupted, pulling her hands away from the blonde's grasp as she leaned back in her chair. "I just wish you'd told me this three hours ago."

Lauren frowned, feeling torn as Bo got up from her chair. She was clearly very annoyed at the doctor.

The brunette's phone suddenly rang. She reached into her bra and pulled out the offending object, staring at the caller ID.

"Hey Kenz." Bo smiled, always happy to hear her bestie's voice.

"Hey Bobo, you free?" Kenzi probed, continuing before Bo could even contemplate an answer. "Scratch that, I don't care, because we got a case on."

"A case? With who?" Bo furrowed her brow. They hadn't had a case in weeks, and _she_ was usually the one people approached for help, not her spunky non-fae best friend.

"Never mind your pretty little head, just meet me at the Dal in an hour. Oh, and wear something slutty."

Bo couldn't help but smile at the young human's crassness. One of the things she loved most about her.

"Well luckily for you my evening just freed up." Bo glanced across at her girlfriend, angrily breaking the gaze as soon as the doctor made eye contact.

"Amazeballs. See you in an hour wondersnatch."

Bo let out a chuckle as she slipped her phone safely back into her ample cleavage. She didn't waste a second before grabbing her coat off the back of the chair and turning on her heel.

"See you tomorrow, maybe." The brunette casually called over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the room.

The doctor opened her mouth to form a reply, but the Succubus was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like my last chapter was a slightly weird foreshadowing of the Tamsin/Dyson promo kiss, and for that I apologize. I just can't imagine a world where not everyone who interacts with Tamsin wants to jump her gorgeous bones immediately. It's just not realistic. But anyway, thanks again for the reviews and for reading! I split this chapter up into two parts as it turned out all kinds of long, but expect part 2 tomorrow, hopefully.**

The bass from the music pulsed through Tamsin's body as she made her way around the crowded club. She had always been drawn to these kinds of places; dark sleazy bars full of sweating bodies and plenty of shadows to hide away in.

The blonde casually slipped past the line of men at the bar, placing her hands on the black marble as she reached her destination. Just because she was here on official police business didn't mean she couldn't have a good time. Tamsin raised her eyebrow as the attractive female bartender caught her eye, immediately knowing the Valkyrie's drink order. The blonde smiled flirtatiously at the young woman as she placed a shot and a beer in front of her.

"Thanks." Tamsin grinned, cocking her head slightly as she took a sip of beer.

"Anytime, gorgeous." The bartender smiled, throwing the Valkyrie another glance over her shoulder as she made her way back down the bar.

The blonde sighed as she set her beer back down on the marble. She turned her body slightly to get a better view of her surroundings, letting a small smile dance across her lips as her gaze fell upon a particularly rambunctious pair of sirens going at it in the middle of the dance floor. Compared to past contracts, this searching for serial killers was an easy gig.

* * *

Bo couldn't control the warm feeling that coursed through her veins as they wandered through the dimly lit underground passage. She could feel the sexual energy pulsing through the walls and ceiling and everywhere else – it was intoxicating. The succubus had managed to charm her and Kenzi's way into the private dark club using her newly revitalized magnetism. Ever since the dawning she felt invincible, and the residual anger from her disagreement with the doctor only served to add fuel to her emotional fire.

"It looks like a friggin' JLo video in here." Kenzi whispered, gazing in awe at the ornately decorated passageway. A green glow bounced off the mirrored ceiling and silky vines cascaded down the walls creating a claustrophobic 'lost in the jungle' feel.

"The sexual energy in here is off the charts." Bo smiled, her eyes flashing blue for an instant.

"Well I kinda suspected the dark were way sluttier than the light." Kenzi grinned, picking up her pace slightly to keep up with the determined Succubus.

"Oh wow." Bo stopped in her tracks as they reached the entrance to the dance floor. The room was filled with beautiful, writhing bodies and the loud music vibrated through her core, creating a sense of excitement and urgency within the Succubus.

"We're not in Kansas anymore." Bo clenched her fists, her eyes glazing over slightly.

Kenzi let out a chuckle as she eyed her dazed best friend. "Down girl." The young human smiled, sensing Bo's excitement. "This is strictly business."

The two women slowly made their way into the club, soaking up the intense atmosphere that surrounded them. A beautiful cocktail waitress caught Kenzi's eye. She was leaning over a nearby table holding a tray full of glowing pink and purple shots. The young human didn't waste a second before pouncing; expertly sliding up beside the distracted waitress before swiping two shots off the tray.

Bo let out a low chuckle as her bestie hastily turned back around, a guilty grin plastered on her face. "Here you go Bobo." She smiled, handing one of the glowing shots to the brunette. "I hope purple flavor means grape and not puma tongue or something." She shrugged, "never know with you freaky-ass fae."

"I thought this was strictly business?" Bo grinned, mocking her friend's earlier statement.

"Well this is Bo and Kenzi detective business, so that involves being ninety percent awesome and ten percent tanked."

Bo chuckled as she watched Kenzi down the purple shot, quickly following her lead.

"Oh wow…" The young human whispered, her eyes widening as she gazed over at the Succubus. "Make that twenty percent."

"That's one tasty freaky-ass drink." Bo smiled, savoring the taste of the sweet liquor as it oozed down her throat.

A few seconds of silence passed between them as both women enjoyed the after effects of the drink. Their senses were suddenly heightened as the music grew louder, and the energy in the air transformed into a haze of colors and vibrations.

"You sure you wanna stick with this whole 'unaligned' shtick Bobo?" Kenzi sighed as she gazed around the now luminous club, "because I could definitely get used to this bein' dark thing."

The Succubus shook her head slightly as she felt the remaining buzz rush through her fingertips and out into the air. They would definitely be having another one of those. But they were first and foremost here to solve the case.

"So, the guy we're looking for…" The brunette began, focusing her attention back on the human.

"Is one of those smug asshole anti-succubus fae who slut shames women into killing themselves, ya."

Bo frowned at Kenzi's frank response, remembering the last time they encountered an Albaster. It was same night she first met her mother…

"Bo, get your head in the game!" Kenzi stared at the Succubus, clicking impatiently in front of her glazed eyes.

"Sorry." The brunette shook her head again, "just remembered how much these guys suck."

"Ya. They do. And over the past few days he's been sucking the life out of our client's girls." Kenzi leaned back on her heel, crossing her arms, "so I say we split the sexy up and keep our eyes peeled for the skeeziest dude in this place. Once we think we've hit the mark we holler and take this asshat down together."

"Plan." Bo nodded, grinning at her friend. She had sorely missed hanging out with the young human, and solving cases with her was a rush in itself. "Keep your phone on and do _not_ drink any more of those purple shots."

"I promise nothing." Kenzi countered, flicking her hand in the air as she brushed past the Succubus and sauntered off into the sweaty crowd.

Bo leaned back against the wall as she watched Kenzi disappear into the mass of people. She gazed around the packed club, surveying the male fae in her vicinity. As she slowly scanned the bar her eyes fell upon a gorgeous creature; blonde hair cascading down one side of her face as she brushed off the advances of an attractive redhead. Bo smiled, pushing herself away from the wall to get a better view of the familiar woman.

The brunette gently bit her lip as she gazed over at the unknowing Valkyrie. The blonde's tight white t-shirt hugged her lithe muscular frame as she leaned back against the bar. The contrast of her platinum blonde hair against the dusky background of the club was dazzling. Bo shook her head slightly, attempting to reel in her growing hunger. Even though she had never gotten along with the blonde, it was somewhat comforting to see her face in the dark and dangerous edge of nowhere. However, the look that striking face was now giving the brunette formed a tight knot in her stomach. She'd been caught staring.

Bo couldn't help the sultry grin that spread across her lips. The Valkyrie's piercing green eyes always made her feel a thousand things at once. She couldn't read her, yet she knew there was something more behind her icy stare. You could tell the blonde had lived through many lifetimes.

Bo finally moved her feet, slowly making her way across the pulsing room towards the bar. She kept her lidded eyes focused on the Valkyrie, who was now taking a sip of beer. The club was filled to the brim with burning hot auras, but she noticed that Tamsin's was calm. Her aura was a steady shade of indigo with hints of purple; conveying a sense of control, but also something else…

"Fancy seeing you here." Bo smiled as she reached her destination, casually sliding her body up beside the bar next to the blonde.

"Fancy that." Tamsin scrunched her nose slightly, taking another swig from the bottle as she avoided the brunette's gaze.

Bo turned her body round to face the bar, keeping her eyes fixed on the detached detective. She signaled to the bartender, leaning over slightly to accentuate her generous curves. "Two tequilas." The brunette smiled seductively, sending a gentle pulse into the attractive bartender's arm as she gazed intently into her eyes.

Tamsin shook her head as she glanced over at the Succubus. Her powers were fully on show tonight, and the blonde was somewhat impressed by how _influential_ the brunette had become since her dawning. This bartender was usually as stubborn as they come when it came to persuasion, but she was gazing at Bo like butter wouldn't melt, handing over two shots and expecting nothing in return. Bo was in her element.

"Some charm you got there Succubus." Tamsin raised an eyebrow, turning her body slightly to face the brunette. Bo was the last person she expected to bump into tonight, but she wasn't exactly disappointed to see her.

"A free drink is one of the _many_ perks of being friends with a succubus." Bo smiled, clearly pleased at the effectiveness of her charm as she handed one of the shots to the detective.

Tamsin allowed a hint of a smile to grace her lips as she accepted the drink, holding it up to the brunette before draining the glass.

Bo couldn't keep her eyes from fluttering slightly as she observed the blonde in front of her. The Valkyrie's confidence was incredibly irritating, but at the same time completely intoxicating. The fact that she was unable to read the detective drove her insane.

"Cheers." Bo raised her glass; downing the amber liquid and slamming the empty tumbler back down on the bar.

"So." The brunette turned back round to face the Valkyrie, temporarily forgetting the reason for her being at this club in the first place. "What are you doing here in this dark and dingy club on a Wednesday night detective?"

"Official police business." Tamsin smirked at the flirtatious Succubus, draining the rest of her beer.

"I'm sure." Bo replied sarcastically, "and official police business involves getting wasted at a bar by yourself in the middle of the week?"

"Pretty much." The blonde replied, tilting her head slightly as she turned her gaze back to their surroundings.

There was a brief moment of silence between them as Bo contemplated the Valkyrie. The blonde had never once let her guard down around her, and Bo guessed here and now was no different. She exhaled, frustrated.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone." Tamsin interrupted Bo's thoughts, enticing the brunette's gaze back up to meet her own.

"A male fae, lizard to be exact." She frowned, "he's wanted for multiple murders and he's been spotted at this club a couple of times."

Bo let an unintentional, somewhat inappropriate smile pull at her lips as she stared at the blonde.

"So I'm hunting." Tamsin finished, reaching her arm back and grabbing another beer off the bar.

"Hunting huh?" Bo smiled, watching the detective intensely as she took a swig of her freshly opened beer. "Well believe it or not I'm hunting too."

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she glanced over at the brunette. "Hunting for your next screw is not the same as hunting for a mass murderer Succulette." She sighed, downing half the bottle before placing it back on the bar.

"I'm not looking for a _screw_." Bo scorned, glaring at the Valkyrie. "I have a sexy doctor girlfriend for that." She smiled, furrowing her brow a second later as she remembered their falling out.

"Whatever, I really don't care." Tamsin shrugged, picking up her beer and making her way back across the dance floor with ease.

Bo shook her head as she followed the blonde through the pulsing crowd. She always knew exactly what buttons to press to aggravate the Succubus. Maybe it was a Valkyrie thing.

Tamsin rolled her eyes again as she felt the brunette following behind her. She stopped as they came to a small in-cove with a dark green leather couch and marble coffee table.

"What do you want?!" The blonde turned suddenly, catching the Succubus off guard with her harsh tone.

"Jeez, I just have a few questions." Bo furrowed her brow, annoyed by the blonde's standoffishness.

"Well hurry up and spit." Tamsin replied, placing her beer on the table as she slumped down onto the couch. "Some of us have work to do."

Bo grabbed another purple shot off a passing waitress before making her way round the other side of the couch. She carefully slid down into the leather, tucking her legs to the side as she turned to face the impatient blonde.

"I'm also searching for a dark fae, an Albaster to be exact." The brunette tilted her head as she took a sip of the exquisite pink brew.

"Looking to get slut shamed tonight?" Tamsin smirked, her eyes subtly glancing over Bo's curvaceous figure. Her breath hitched slightly as the Succubus shifted her legs, allowing the blonde a glimpse of her black suspenders. The brunette's short skirt and revealing top left very little to the imagination.

"Not _exactly_." Bo countered, feigning annoyance at the blonde. "A certain Albaster has been harassing a client of mine, and the girls who work for her. Apparently this is his feeding ground." The brunette glanced around the club for a sign of anyone who fit his description, but unfortunately it appeared to be douchebag night at the Viper. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hm." Tamsin pursed her lips, observing the brunette as she gazed around the shadowy bar. "Well I wouldn't blame you if you _were_ looking for a feed tonight." The blonde sipped her beer, looking seriously at the Succubus as their eyes met once again. "You look hungry Bo, and monogamy has never really been part of the sex demon vocabulary. Not all those who wander are lost."

Bo frowned for a second as she studied the Valkyrie, quietly considering her last words. A sudden flashback swept through the brunette's mind; the Valkyrie trimming roses, white teeth, blood…

Bo let out a short laugh as recollections flowed back into her consciousness - The dawning. Her mind had obviously blocked parts of it out, and the blonde was somehow triggering that part of her memory.

The Valkyrie tilted her head as she stared curiously at Bo. Her brows knit together as she attempted to follow the range of emotions skimming over the brunette's features.

"Sorry…" Bo chuckled, "you just reminded me of something you said during my dawning…" She slowly looked up at Tamsin, slightly embarrassed by her impulsive confession.

The blonde allowed a smirk to grace her angelic features for a split second, reveling in this new piece of information. "So I was there huh?" She cocked her head, a small shiver threatening to pass through her body as Bo's deep brown eyes once again connected with her own.

"For like, a split second." The brunette shook her head, smiling as the cocky Valkyrie leaned back against the couch. "I was married to Dyson and you were our white-bread, surprisingly chipper next door neighbor." Bo grinned as the blonde rolled her eyes. "And, I accused him of cheating on me with you."

Tamsin couldn't help but smile as the brunette crossed her legs, taking another sip of her potent pink cocktail. "Well well well." The blonde smirked, leaning forward slightly as she gazed across at her drinking partner, "I'm pretty sure I remember a frost giant featuring in mine, but whatever gets you going Succubus."

The hair on Bo's arm stood up as the Valkyrie's husky voice lingered on the last word. She slowly brought her glass back up to her lips - anything to distract her from the heat that was now spreading through her veins.

"Anyway." Tamsin averted her gaze, draining the rest of her beer. "I'd better get back to work." She sighed, standing up from the couch and placing her empty bottle on the table.

"Good hunting." The blonde smiled sarcastically, giving the brunette one last glance before heading back off into the crowd.

Bo pursed her lips, her eyes following the Valkyrie until she was out of sight. She couldn't help but feel an attraction towards the blonde's presence. There was something so blunt and truthful about her, no bullshit and no games. The brunette sighed as she downed the rest of her drink. An intense sensation once again flooded Bo's nervous system as the lights got brighter and the air heavy with color and energy. She didn't know whether it was the drink or the Valkyrie, but Bo could feel that her hunger _had_ spiked unquestionably since entering the club.

She needed to get up and find this asshole as soon as possible.

Bo gracefully pushed herself up off the couch, de-creasing her skirt and top as she stood gazing around the bar, considering her next move. She began to make a bee-line for the dance floor when a set of piercing green eyes sent a wave of heat across her skin. Bo stopped in her tracks as her dark brown eyes connected with the Valkyrie's. The detective had taken up her former position at the bar and was staring intently at the brunette over the rim of her glass.

After a few seconds the Succubus continued making her way to the dance floor, her eyes never leaving the detective's. She saw the blonde's eyes darken slightly, just as the brunette slipped out of view. Bo felt a dull ache settle in her core as she hurriedly made her way through the mass of bodies and out onto the smoking patio. The brunette breathed the cold night air into her lungs as she leaned back against the rail. The Valkyrie's intense gaze had completely thrown her off. What the hell happened back there?

Bo closed her eyes for a second, pacing slightly as she gathered her thoughts. The blonde was fucking with her. Asserting dominance in her own territory. This was the Valkyrie's hunting ground, and the brunette was intruding.

She shook her head, letting out a soft chuckle.

"It's go time Succubus." Bo muttered, causing a few nearby smokers to turn around questioningly. "Get the job done."

Once she was adequately psyched up, the brunette turned on her heel and marched back into the heaving club.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, took a spontaneous trip to see my girlfriend. But now she's left me home alone more writing shall commence (: Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer than the others. Let me know what you think!**

Bo marched back into the bar with renewed vigor. She made her way across the dance floor, quickly glancing over at the bar to spot the Valkyrie, but she was gone.

"Typical." The brunette sighed. She reeled back slightly as a pair of sweaty half-naked bodies slid up against her, performing some kind of elaborate sexual dance. "Jesus!" Bo pushed the muscular fae off her, glancing back over her shoulder as she hastily continued on through the mass of writhing bodies. The dark fae didn't fuck around when it came to public displays of affection. This place was a succubus' dream.

Bo closed her eyes for a second as she reached the edge of the dance floor, finally able to breathe. Her mind was becoming clouded by the sexual intensity of her surroundings. The brunette opened her eyes again, attempting to focus. She turned and gazed around the club once more, desperately searching for anyone who fit the description of the Albaster. A tall, blonde, muscular guy in a suit…

"I hope Kenzi's having more luck." Bo leaned back against the wall dejectedly. She grabbed another shot off a passing waitress' tray, downing the clear liquid immediately.

* * *

Tamsin had made her way up to the VIP area, claiming a couch by the bar in hopes of catching sight of the lizard. She spent close to two hours drinking and surveying the area, but to no avail, this guy was nowhere to be seen. The detective glanced up at the clock and sighed, leaning forward slightly as she finished off what was probably her eighteenth beer. Although she had been fully alert for the past two hours, her mind had drifted once or twice to a certain brunette. Seeing Bo at the bar had obviously thrown her slightly, but she couldn't quite figure out why. At one point she'd had the urge to head back downstairs and check up on the Succubus, just to see if she was ok, as this is a dangerous part of town after all…but the blonde had stopped herself. Why would she care even if something bad _did_ happen to Bo? The detective hastily brushed away the thought, blaming her troubled mind on intoxication and nothing more.

Tamsin slammed the empty bottle down on the table as she pushed herself up off the couch. She rolled her shoulders back before heading out of the VIP area and back down into the club.

The blonde felt buzzed as she descended the narrow staircase. She stumbled slightly as she passed a couple, who were making out against the wall. "Jesus.." She mumbled, closing her eyes for a second as she gripped the wall beside her. Maybe that last beer wasn't such a good idea. She swiftly made her way down the rest of the staircase and through the club, heading towards the nearest restroom.

The detective took a breath as she leaned against the marble washbasin. The restroom was empty, apart from a single locked stall. She leaned down and cupped some water in her hands, splashing it against her face. The cool liquid felt good against her warm skin.

The blonde suddenly heard a noise coming from the engaged stall. It sounded like a man's voice.

"You like that don't you…yes of course you do you little whore…"

Tamsin furrowed her brow as she gazed at the stall in the mirror. She could see two sets of feet under the door; men's dress shoes and a pair of heels. The blonde took a quiet step towards the stall as she listened closer, not wanting her presence known.

"What would your daddy think if he saw you like this huh? His little girl being fucked by a stranger in a filthy bathroom stall…"

Tamsin cracked her neck as she took another step towards the stall. She could hear muffled cries coming from the girl inside.

The detective stopped right outside the door, clenching her jaw as she listened to the man's degrading commentary. She'd heard quite enough. It was clear who she was dealing with.

Without warning Tamsin kicked open the door with her boot, breaking it off its hinges and startling the inhabitants.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The tall, muscular man shouted, turning his head to glare at the Valkyrie.

"Sorry to interrupt." The blonde smiled sweetly, brushing dust from the broken door off her t-shirt. "This is the only working stall, and I need to go."

The blonde man lightly slapped the young woman's ass as he zipped himself up. "This won't take a second." He muttered to the girl, turning his gaze back to Tamsin. "You're gonna regret doing that Barbie." He smirked, "if you wanted to join you should've just asked."

The Valkyrie held her ground as the taller man took a step in front of her, using his large frame to try and intimidate the blonde.

Tamsin grinned as he went to grab her throat, easily dodging his slow attack and countering with a strong punch to his midsection and a knee to the groin. The girl in the cubicle screamed as she pulled down her dress, hastily sliding past the commotion and running out of the restroom. The large man grabbed the edge of the washbasin as he caught his breath, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked back round at the blonde. "Bitch." He whispered angrily, baring his teeth as he pushed himself up, taking another swing at the Valkyrie. Yet again she was too agile for the taller man, expertly ducking and sticking her leg out to trip him.

The muscular man was taken by surprise, getting caught by the blonde's attack and falling to the ground with a loud crash. Tamsin rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up and made her way over to the fallen giant. She grabbed a handful of hair from the back of his head, raising him slightly as she bent down to whisper in his ear. "You ever lay a hand on a girl in this part of town again, I will personally hunt you down and castrate that filthy pinprick you call a dick."

She smashed his face back into the floor and the man groaned in pain as the Valkyrie hoisted him up by the back of his collar, heaving his large frame out the restroom and onto the sticky floor of the club.

A crowd had gathered outside due to the commotion. The blonde smirked as she stood back up, brushing off her white t-shirt as her eyes landed on a familiar pair of brunettes.

Kenzi's eyes doubled in size as she gazed down at the huge man bundled at the blonde's feet. She grabbed Bo's arm as they stepped towards the aloof Valkyrie.

"One Albaster." Tamsin sighed, gently tapping his midsection with her boot as her eyes met Bo's. "Consider it a gift." She smirked, tilting her head. She was slightly amused by the brunette's expression; caught somewhere between annoyance and admiration.

"_Way to go officer Slamsin_." Kenzi grinned, playfully punching the blonde's arm as she circled the limp body on the floor.

The blonde flashed a smug grin as she glanced over at Bo, who now had her arms crossed, pouting slightly.

"I bet you feel pretty good about yourself right now huh." The brunette cocked her head, raising her eyebrow at the Valkyrie.

"Charity work has never really been my thing." Tamsin sighed, scrunching her nose, "but for you I'll make an exception."

Bo rolled her eyes as she knelt down beside the unconscious Albaster. "Scumbag" She muttered, pulling his hair and letting his head drop back down to the floor.

"Well thank you detective." The brunette stood back up in front of the Valkyrie. "But next time you may want to focus on your own prey, seeing as you seem to be lacking one lizard dude in cuffs."

Tamsin smirked as she met Bo's teasing gaze. She could tell the brunette enjoyed flirting with her, and as much as she hated to admit it, she kind of enjoyed it too. There was something so alluring about the Succubus, although she supposed that was her _thing_. A sex demon's powers lie in their ability to seduce and arouse their victim. The blonde closed her eyes for a second, attempting to focus her mind down a different path before returning her gaze to Bo's deep brown eyes.

"Actually, he didn't show." Tamsin replied, softer than usual. "It's near closing, I figure no one's gonna show up here past 3am, so."

"You're leaving?" Bo frowned, grabbing the detective's arm as she attempted to make her way past the brunette.

"Ya." Tamsin glared down at Bo's hand before looking back up to meet her eyes. "Problem?"

"No, I just…" Bo stammered, not sure why she'd stopped the blonde in the first place. She couldn't explain the feeling in the pit of her stomach that arose from the thought of Tamsin leaving. It was like she missed her, but she was still here in plain sight. Plus, she'd been a bitch to the brunette the entire night, why the hell _should_ she want her to stay?

Kenzi cocked her head as she contemplated the scene before her. Bo had been acting bananas all night, but she thought it was just the weird fae booze they had consumed. She had also been looking over her shoulder a lot, gazing at the bar from time to time as if she was searching for someone, and that someone was not the four hundred pound man lying face down on the floor. The young human grinned as she gently tapped Bo on the shoulder, deciding to prevent her bestie from creating even more of an awkward situation.

"Actually Bobo, I think I'm gonna scoot too." Kenzi pursed her lips at the brunette, who quickly turned around, releasing her hold on the detective. "What? Why?"

"Well…while I was searching for the blonde giant here, I kinda found another blonde, hot, not-so-giant in one of the dark recesses who was putting all kinds of moves on me," She grinned, leaning back on her heel. "And I would _very_ much like him to explore _my_ dark recesses, if you know what I-"

"Jesus, we get it." Bo stuck her hand out, hastily interrupting her friend. "Great so what, I'm stuck here until morning while you get busy with Mr. Blonde? No cabs come out here and I'm way too buzzed to drive…"

"You _could_ do that. _Or_, Detective Valkubitch here could give you a ride home?" Kenzi raised her eyebrows, glancing over at the blonde, who was rolling her eyes.

"That's quite an assumption to make." Tamsin shot the young human a glare before taking a breath, rubbing her fingers against her temples. "But fine." The blonde sighed, resigned. "Whatever gets _you_ off my case, and _me_ home to my whisky."

Kenzi couldn't help but grin as she wiggled her shoulders. "Great!" She squealed, "See you tomorrow sugar snatch, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Yeh you too…" Bo shook her head as she watched her friend disappear back into the crowd. She didn't know what Kenzi's angle was, but she could see the mischievous look in the young human's eye before she left. They would be having words about this tomorrow.

"Well." Tamsin interrupted the brunette's thoughts, "why don't you get this mess cleaned up and I'll meet you outside." The blonde gestured towards the body on the floor before making her way towards the exit. Bo noticed the lack of eye contact from the detective as she studied her retreating frame. She couldn't help her eyes from lingering a fraction or two longer than they should have on the Valkyrie's sculpted denim-wrapped behind. The brunette immediately shook the image from her head as she felt her hunger spike, closing her eyes for a second.

"You have a girlfriend, and she's great. You have a girlfriend…Lauren, doctor hotpants." Bo muttered to herself, her eyes still closed. She had drunk a lot more than she should have tonight, but with her fight with Lauren and the sexual energy of the club…the allure of alcohol had been very hard to resist. Then there was the Valkyrie…

* * *

Bo pushed open the doors to the club, breathing in a lungful of cold morning air as she stepped outside into the open. It was still pitch black outside, but the street was dimly lit by the club's neon sign and the soft white glow of the moon.

The brunette smiled as the front of Tamsin's beat up old truck appeared round the corner. She couldn't believe the Valkyrie still drove that thing. Bo stepped towards the curb as the blonde pulled up beside her. Tamsin's toned arm was hanging lazily out the window as she glanced over at the brunette. She raised her eyebrows questioningly as Bo stood there, unmoving.

"And you call _my_ car a deathtrap." The brunette teased, eyeing up the rumbling old truck. "I think I'd be better off taking my chances out here on the streets."

"Just get in the car succulet." Tamsin smirked, subtly enjoying the view of Bo's assets as she made her way round the front to the passenger side. She reached over to open the door for the brunette, who wasted no time hoisting herself up into the truck.

"So bossy." The brunette smiled, cozying into the seat as she closed the door beside her. She turned her head to face the blonde as she started the truck. Bo could feel the alcohol she'd consumed throughout the night clouding her mind and numbing her body. It was a feeling she was weary of, but right now she was enjoying the liquid warmth spreading through her veins, and the sight of the blonde Valkyrie next to her.

Tamsin could feel the brunette's gaze on her. She resisted the instinct to glance over at the Succubus and kept her eyes on the road, tensing up slightly.

Bo couldn't help but grin as she noticed the Valkyrie's change in demeanor. She was slowly learning how to put the blonde on edge and push her buttons. She loved the effect she could have on people, but it was especially thrilling watching the cold detective squirming in her seat.

"So." Bo broke the silence that had filled the truck, absentmindedly drawing lines through the condensation on the window. "You gonna try again tomorrow?"

Tamsin furrowed her brow as her gaze remained fixed on the road. She was still slightly buzzed from the numerous drinks she'd consumed, but driving drunk had never been an issue for the ancient Valkyrie. Although, the presence of the brunette did add an extra layer of tension to the situation.

"Why? You planning on crashing my party again?" The blonde replied, ignoring a stop sign as they sped down the empty street. "Because if that's the case I think I'll pass."

A slight frown graced Bo's delicate features as she studied the detective. She couldn't understand Tamsin's aversion to her. The blonde was seemingly doing everything in her power to dislike Bo, and apart from the times they'd locked horns during the detective's early cases, she really hadn't done much to offend her. Tamsin's walls were ten feet thick and showed no signs of coming down any time soon.

The brunette sighed as she tore her gaze away from the Valkyrie. She was too exhausted to reply. A mixture of the alcohol and lack of feeding had drained her of all energy. The Succubus slowly closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the cool window.

Tamsin couldn't untie the knot in her stomach as she continued driving down the dark, empty back roads. Even as a battle-hardened Valkyrie, the gloomy streets of Old Town always put her on edge. And there was also the feeling she'd been trying to push down all night; the one that tugged at her insides and scrambled the rational part of her brain she cherished so dearly. The intrinsic need she felt to protect the brunette beside her. The blonde huffed as she shook her head, wanting…no, needing to push this foreign feeling back down into the pit of her stomach and keep it there. She glanced over at the peaceful Succubus, inwardly cursing at herself for observing how serene and beautiful she looked in this moment.

"Get it together asshole." She muttered, slowing down before a set of traffic lights. The blonde gently banged her head a few times against the steering wheel as the truck came to a stop. She took a deep breath as her gaze returned to the road ahead, but a small light in the dark caught her eye.

Something was shimmering across the street near an alleyway a hundred yards or so away. The moonlight reflected off of whatever it was, creating an iridescent sparkle like a kaleidoscope. The Valkyrie froze as her heart rate quickened. She couldn't get this lucky, could she?

As the lights changed to green, Tamsin slowly accelerated down the road, hoping to get a better look at whatever was causing the glow. The blonde discreetly gazed out the side window, a grin gracing her lips as she caught sight of the offender. Mr. Lizard and his latest feed.

The Valkyrie bit her lip as she pressed her foot on the accelerator and turned the steering wheel, forcing the truck to make a harsh U-turn back towards the suited man.

The lizard fae whipped his head around as the sound of screeching tires interrupted the silence of the moonlit street. His scales suddenly glowed bright as he dropped the body he was holding, which was now limp. The unexpected bright light disorientated Tamsin, causing her to squint as she turned down the alleyway to follow the retreating lizard.

Bo awoke suddenly as her body shook side to side from the abrupt movements of the truck. "What the hell is going on?" She looked over at the Valkyrie, whose gaze was fixed on the fae disappearing down the narrow alleyway.

"I found the fucker." Tamsin replied calmly, clenching her jaw. They were travelling at a very high speed considering the width of the tiny alleyway. Bo gripped the dashboard tight as her heart began to race, she did not see this ending well.

The truck's headlights shimmered off the Fae's scales as he raced further down the alleyway, using the walls and anything else he could stick to in order to keep ahead of the truck. Tamsin pushed her foot right down on the accelerator as they gained on him; now only ten feet behind.

Suddenly the lizard glanced back, his large eyes sending out a bright illumination like a hundred camera flashes all at once. Tamsin and Bo were forced to look away as the blinding light radiated through the truck and their eyelids. "FUCK." The blonde shouted, attempting to squint through the light as she slammed her foot on the brakes. The truck made a loud screeching sound as Tamsin attempted to keep control of the wheel, but they were going too fast. Before they knew what was happening a loud crash permeated their eardrums and they lurched forwards, glass shattering around them as every window in the truck smashed from the impact.

* * *

The Valkyrie's hands gripped the wheel tightly as her rapid heartbeat rang through her ears. Her eyes were shut tight; afraid to open them to the wreckage she was sure would greet her. Then it hit her…

Bo.

Tamsin opened her eyes and turned her head to check on the silent brunette. Her heart dropped at the sight before her. Bo's eyes were open but glazed as she stared down at her stomach. Her hands and lower body were covered in blood as she gently touched her mid-section, which now had a large shard of glass protruding from it.

The blonde froze for a second as she stared at the dazed Succubus. This was her fault; this whole fucking mess was her fault.

Bo's breath was becoming ragged as she raised her head and stared blankly out the smashed windshield. This spurred the detective into action.

Tamsin hastily undid her seat-belt and pushed herself up off the seat, brushing the loose shards of glass off her lap onto the floor. She expertly stepped over in front of Bo, leaning down to brush any loose shards off of the brunette's lap before undoing her seat-belt and squatting down in front of her.

"Bo." Tamsin held the brunette's chin up as she gazed into her eyes. She was in shock. "Bo, we've been in an accident. I'm going to help you but you have to stay awake for me ok?"

The blonde received no verbal response, but the brunette closed her eyes for a second before looking up to meet the Valkyrie's anxious gaze. "What happened?" Bo breathed weakly, breaking the detective's heart a little.

"I'm a fucking idiot and got us into an accident, but Bo, listen to me." Tamsin clenched her jaw as she noticed the brunette wince from the pain that was starting to permeate throughout her body.

"You need to take me back…to Lauren." Bo moaned weakly, her breath becoming ragged as warm blood continued to pour from her wound. "I need my girlfriend…"

"Bo, shut the fuck up for a second and listen to me." Tamsin brought her hand up to gently caress the side of the brunette's jaw, attempting to grab her full attention. "We don't have time to get to the doctor or anyone else. You're bleeding out and I am _not_ letting you die because of my stupid-ass mistake." The blonde bit her lip as Bo's eyes fluttered open. Her face was becoming painfully pale.

"Feed off me." Tamsin gently slid her hand up the length of Bo's jaw, shaking her slightly as she continued to fade. "Bo." The blonde repeated more forcefully. She shifted her body closer to the brunette, sliding her knee in between the Succubus' thighs to get more leverage. She glanced down at the shard protruding from the brunette's mid-section, making sure to avoid putting any more pressure on the wound. Tamsin closed her eyes for a second. She felt a sudden pain shoot through her chest as Bo began to grow cold under her touch.

Guilt.

Without a second thought the blonde leaned forward, gently pressing her soft lips against Bo's. She was immediately frustrated as the injured brunette offered no semblance of a response. "Don't fucking die on me Succubus." Tamsin pleaded angrily, gripping the back of the headrest with her left hand as she grabbed the side of Bo's face with the other. She leaned in again, gently capturing the brunette's bottom lip between her own.

This time there was movement.

Tamsin closed her eyes as she felt Bo shift beneath her. The brunette managed to take a breath as she focused her dazed mind on what was happening. She felt warmth; body heat and pressure on top of her. And she felt soft, plump lips cautiously caressing her own. Suddenly she remembered, the intense pain from the injury shooting through her every nerve.

"Shit…" Bo breathed, trying not to tense her stomach muscles. She opened her eyes slowly and was met with the worried icy blue-green gaze of the Valkyrie. The brunette licked her lips, tasting the sweet remnants of the blonde. Her eyes suddenly flashed blue as her heart raced in her chest; remembering how fucking good the detective's chi tasted that day in the woods.

Bo grabbed a handful of the Valkyrie's hair as she crushed their lips together in a searing kiss. The blonde stifled a moan as she felt Bo's other hand snake up the outside of her thigh, gently curving round to squeeze her ass. Tamsin got lost in the sensation for a moment, savoring the feeling of being pushed further into the wanting brunette.

A low growl escaped the Succubus as the blonde parted her lips, inviting her in. She slowly ran her tongue along Tamsin's bottom lip, causing the blonde to inadvertently shift her thigh deeper in-between the brunette's open legs. The Valkyrie tilted her head as she raked her fingers through Bo's hair, gently coercing the Succubus to deepen the kiss. A gorgeous ache poured through the blonde's body as the brunette's warm tongue met her own. Bo moaned at the sensation, leaning forward into the detective to further explore her delicious mouth; taste as much of her as she could.

Both women were gradually losing themselves as their sexual hunger took over; the adrenaline from the accident still coursing through their veins, clouding their judgment.

"Fuck." The Valkyrie cursed inwardly, both for how much she was enjoying kissing the brunette and because they'd clearly both forgotten the purpose of this spontaneous make-out session. The accident…Bo's gaping wound…

"Bo…" Tamsin breathed, reluctantly breaking the heated kiss. "You need to feed. Right now."

Bo's eyes remained closed as she was suddenly reminded of the searing pain shooting up from her stomach. The Valkyrie's lips had been a very effective distraction.

"I think we need to remove the shard so you can heal." The blonde frowned, still catching her breath as she looked down to examine the wound. "Here." The detective turned her body slightly as she reached behind her into the glove compartment. Bo couldn't help the spark of arousal that shot to her core as a slither of the blonde's toned abdomen came into view beneath her crisp white t-shirt. The succubus had to do everything in her power not to reach out and grab the detective to plant hot open-mouthed kisses up and down her delicious body…

Tamsin turned back around with a cork from a wine bottle in her hand. She had to bite her lip as her eyes once again met Bo's. Fuck global warming; the look the Succubus was giving her right now could melt all the ice in Canada. The blonde swallowed hard as she leaned forward, bringing her hand up to Bo's swollen lips and gently placing the cork between them. "Bite down hard." The Valkyrie whispered in the brunette's ear, feeling her tense up slightly.

"Ready?" Tamsin let a wicked smile briefly pull at her lips as she studied the tentative expression on Bo's face. The brunette closed her eyes and nodded, biting down hard on the cork between her teeth. The detective leaned forwards as she gripped hold of the glass tight. She could feel the razor sharp edges tearing at the skin on her fingers, but it was of little concern right now. In one swift movement the Valkyrie drew the shard from Bo's midsection, causing the brunette's blood to spatter her white shirt with ruby red droplets. Bo bit down hard on the cork, unable to stop a scream from escaping her lips as a sharp pain shot through her body, attacking every one of her nerve endings.

"FUCKING SHIT." Bo shouted, the cork dropping down from between her teeth. Tamsin immediately threw the offending object out the window and glanced down at Bo's wound, which was now bleeding profusely. The blonde didn't miss a beat as she climbed back onto the brunette, cupping her face as she once again crushed their lips together.

Bo didn't hold back this time. Tamsin's eyes rolled back slightly as she felt a stream of arousal run through her veins. It felt like delicious liquid mercury bursting through her like a volcano. The brunette eagerly grabbed the detective's face, breathing heavily as she continued to consume the Valkyrie's exquisite chi, strand by strand.

Tamsin grew light headed as the Succubus once again attacked her lips. A Valkyrie's chi was especially valuable near the end of a life-cycle, but right now the blonde would've given it all to Bo. It felt fucking amazing. She moved her hand from Bo's jaw, slowly sliding down the front of the brunette's body. Bo's breath hitched in her throat as she felt the blonde's soft caress graze the skin below her breast and land on her tender abdomen. Tamsin pulled back from the kiss, her frosty green eyes meeting Bo's blue as they both took a moment to catch their breath. "Looks like you're all healed." The blonde ran her fingertips over the place where Bo's wound had been a minute ago. The brunette shivered at the soft touch, wishing more than anything the Valkyrie would continue her journey southwards.

"You scared me for a second there." Tamsin grinned, attempting to break the tension as she brought her hand back up from Bo's mid-section.

"Little old Bo Dennis managed to scare the big bad Valkyrie?" The brunette replied softly in her best southern drawl, smiling as the detective rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Tamsin moved her leg from between Bo's thighs and swung herself back over to the driver's seat. The brunette immediately missed the contact. "Let's just get you home so the good doctor can nurse you back to health."

Bo leaned her head back against the seat as she studied the blonde. "I'd say you did a pretty good job of that already detective." She couldn't help herself. She felt high from the Valkyrie's chi, and her gorgeous body, and the blonde's hot tongue expertly massaging her own just ten seconds ago…

Tamsin let out a short laugh as she started the engine, leaning back swiftly to kick the remaining shards of glass from the windshield. "Don't expect a repeat performance." She smirked, glancing over at the Succubus. "You'd be dead a hundred times over if you were human. You know that right?"

Bo let out a low chuckle as she turned her gaze forward, attempting to calm both her mind and her loins. Her girlfriend _would_ take care of her. Lauren would be there day and night if she needed her, and would do it with a smile on her face. Bo closed her eyes as she thought about the doctor. A pang of guilt stabbed at the brunette's chest as she instead pictured the Valkyrie back on top of her; remembering how fucking good it felt to have their bodies pressed together, how she didn't even feed at first…

* * *

The ride to Lauren's was slow and silent. Tamsin's battered truck was working at half capacity thanks to the crash, and kept stalling every two minutes, much to the Valkyrie's delight. The brunette called ahead to warn the doctor of their imminent arrival. After the fight they'd had and the fact that it was now 5am, she thought it would be best to give her girlfriend some notice.

"Piece of shit truck." The blonde huffed, slamming the door shut before making her way round to the passenger side. They had eventually made it to the doctor's place.

"To be fair, you _are_ the one who crashed it into a wall." Bo grinned, creaking her dented door open to the vision of an increasingly annoyed Tamsin. "And you didn't even manage to catch the bad guy."

"Don't test me right now Succubus." The blonde warned, stepping back as the brunette slipped out of the truck in front of her.

"Or what, detective?" Bo challenged, taking a step towards the Valkyrie. The deep seductive pull of the brunette's chocolate brown eyes was intoxicating in the moonlight. The corners of the blonde's lips slowly curled upwards as she felt her stomach tighten from Bo's close proximity. The Succubus knew what she was doing.

"Or next time I'll let you bleed to death." She smirked, doing everything in her power to control her aura. The last thing Tamsin wanted was to let Bo know how much she was affecting her right now.

Bo smiled as she gently brushed the blonde's arm with her fingertips. "Seriously though, thank you." She gazed into the blonde's eyes for a second before the detective swiftly averted her gaze.

"As I said, don't expect a repeat performance." The blonde shifted uncomfortably, taking a step back away from the brunette's touch.

Just as Bo was about to take another step forward the door beside them opened, revealing a disheveled Doctor Lewis. The brunette quickly stepped away from the Valkyrie and turned to face her girlfriend.

"Bo, oh my god are you ok?" Lauren furrowed her brow as she stepped out of the doorway into the crisp early-morning air.

"Yeh, was nothing serious." The brunette smiled, glancing at the Valkyrie over the doctor's shoulder as she pulled her in for a hug.

Lauren pulled back from the hug, grabbing onto Bo's hands. "Thank god." She smiled.

The doctor's smile faded slightly as she gazed down the brunette's body, noticing the amount of blood on her clothing and the prominent rip in her top over her mid-section.

Bo's heart-rate quickened as she saw the wheels turning in her girlfriend's head.

"Well, this was fun." Tamsin broke the sudden tension, causing the brunette to finally release the breath she'd been holding. The blonde raised her eyebrows slightly before heading back round the front of the truck towards the driver's side. Bo watched the Valkyrie pull open the dented door and slide into the front seat.

"Drive safe…" The brunette raised her hand for a second to attempt a wave, but the blonde had already got the truck into gear and pulled away back down the street.

Bo watched the Valkyrie disappear off into the distance. A wave of sadness rushed through her at the thought of Tamsin heading back home in her broken down truck to drink her way to the bottom of another whisky bottle.

Lauren watched the brunette's face with a mixture of confusion and love. She had never cared much for the Valkyrie, but one of the things she loved most about her girlfriend was her compassion and empathy – two traits not commonly associated with a succubus.

"Come on, let's go inside and get you cleaned up." The doctor smiled, ignoring the knotting sensation in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Bo feeding off of anyone else. Her girlfriend's well-being came first.

Bo took one last glance over her shoulder as Lauren led the way into her warm apartment. The sun peeked its way over the horizon as the door closed behind them, illuminating the quiet street in a pale pink glow.


End file.
